Kid Flash literally
by coly456
Summary: But no, Wally, the speedster who could eat a truck load of food in three minutes, while simultaneously shoving his foot into his mouth making a fool of himself, was turned into a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Artemis POV

Of all people for this to happen to it had to be Wally. I could handle if maybe it was Kaldur, I could imagine he would probably be a very manageable child. Maybe even Conner who would most likely be an angry kid but is easily entertained by static on a television screen.

But no, Wally, the speedster who could eat a truck load of food in three minutes, while simultaneously shoving his foot in his mouth and making a fool of himself, was turned into a toddler. Now before I get ahead of myself let me explain how this all happened.

"Zatanna what exactly are you going to do to me?" Wally asked as he munched on his third sandwich, food spewing out of his mouth as he talked.

"Well, I'm trying to master a new camouflage spell, one that'll help us blend more naturally on missions where we need to be more blended?"

The magicians face scrunched up in question as she finished her sentence causing the rest of us to chuckle. Wally stood and walked to the center of the room holding his arms out from his side.

"Give it all you got babe." he quickly dodged the pillows that Robin and I threw at his head.

"Yeah turn him into something where he cant speak, that would be very helpful on missions" I rolled my eyes plopping onto the couch.

"Maybe you can be next and she'll make you disappear harpy!" Wally insulted back his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked over at me.

Something about Wally and I just didn't mix. Unless we were alone and no one was watching, then it seemed as if we could miraculously have a polite conversation instead of biting each others heads off. Don't get me wrong, we didn't divulge dark secrets, or any secrets for that matter but we could talk instead of yell and we would manage to even laugh a little. Then it was like someone would walk into the room and our little bubble would burst creating chaos.

"Wally? Zatanna where'd he go?" Robin asked bringing me back from my day dream.

Looking I saw a pile of Wally's clothes on the floor where he had previously been standing.

"I don't know, I didn't do a spell to make him disappear" she thought for a moment "or naked"

I went to open my mouth to say something when I saw the clothes move, and soon there was a whining sound, like a toddler crying. We all looked around hesitantly at each other before I walked forward and moved Wally's shirt. I gasped at what was starring up at me. A boy probably around three or four stared up at me with wide green eyes, a mop of red fiery hair on his head.

"Wally?" I gasped as he sniffled wiping his wet eyes "Zatanna what the hell?" I turned to her. He face was frozen in shock

"I don't know, I mean I wanted to change his appearance but not into a kid, back away I'll see if I can fix him."

She held her hands up closing her eyes and concentrating. She said a few words which I didn't understand. A light flashed surrounding Wally. When it faded the toddler Wally just looked confused and scared until his lip started to quiver and then he was crying. Superbly covered his ears a growled for someone to make him stop. Robin walked over and kneeled next to him.

"It's okay Wally, you don't need to cry" he said placing his hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"So what no?" M'gan asked looked at Zatanna.

"Well the spell is made to last a few days so maybe we just have to let it wear off on its own?" She frowned "I'll go and look for a counter spell in some of my dads books." She walked to the Zeta beams.

"I'll contact the Flash, I am sure he could help with Kids current predicament." Laddie soon walked off towards the communication room.

Not being able to deal with the crying any longer Conner walked off M'gan following. Robin looked up at me and I could see the smirk on his face before he stood

"I'm going to go help Zatanna." His cackle was the only thing that was heard as he left through the Zeta beam.

Wally looked up at me still crying as he held his arms in the air.

I leaned down using his over sized shirt and slipped it on him so he would at least he semi covered and picked him up awkwardly holding him as I bounced him making my way towards communications.

Kaldur turned to me when I walked in. Wally thankfully had calmed and was now pulling on my hair.

"Flash is on his way. He said he may take awhile for he has to pack clothes for him."

"Flash!" Wally yelled throwing his hands in the air. I could literally feel him vibrate in excitement as he started babbling how great the hero dressed in red spandex was.

"Artemis are you okay with watching him? I promised my king I would be there for the celebration of the queens birthday."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can manage for a bit." I nodded looking down at Wally's face as he let out a huge yawn.

Lapse nodded and we both made our way towards the living area of the cave. I sat on the couch while he made his way to the hanger to go to Atlantis.

"Pretty Mis" Wally said as he looked up at me.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly as he continued to stare.

Soon the computer announced the arrival of Flash. Wally let out an excited noise and before I knew it he was running. I stood trying to follow but he apparently still had his super speed. When I reached to where the Zeta beams were the Flash was holding Wally a frown on his face as Wally babbled on and on. Over his shoulder was a bag I assumed was filled with clothes.

"How'd this happen?" The Flash asked as he started to walk toward where Kid flashes bedroom was in the cave.

"Zatanna was practicing her magic. Wally volunteered to be a test subject and next thing we all know he's a four year old again."

He nodded "I'll get him into some clothes while you wait here okay?" He said as he walked into his room the door closing behind him.

About five minutes later the both walked out Wally now dressed in a red onesie with a yellow bolt in the center of the chest and a hood on the back.

"Seriously?" I frowned looking at the two.

"Pretty Mis, I'm da Flash!" Wally yelled excitedly as the real Flash just shook his head.

"Batman called me for a mission right before this happened so I have to run." He started walking and I followed holding Wally's hand.

"Now be sure to try and keep him from using his speed, he could really hurt himself if he starts running and can't control it." Flash explained then stopped and turned "and I know you think he eats a lot because he's a pig but that's not it. Be sure to feed him a lot okay?" He said seriously

"He's not a dog I think I can handle this." I frowned "when are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure. When the missions over but it's probably best if he stays in the cave less chance of something terrible happening."

I nodded as he turned and soon was gone like the others.

Looking down I saw Wally's huge yawn again and smiled at how cute it was and picked him up walking to the couch and laying him down.

"Wait her for a second okay? I'll be right back." I said sternly watching him nod his head enthusiastically before walking to the hall closet and grabbing a billow and blanket. Heading back I saw him already almost half asleep his wife eyes drifting closed. I smiled as I laid the pillow down gently placing my hand on his shoulder and encouraging him to lay down then laid the blanket over him.

"Night Pretty Mis" he mumbled

"Night Wally" I laughed lightly when I remembered it was only the afternoon.

"Maybe this won't be to awful," I sighed standing and heading to the kitchen when I was sure he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Artemis POV

After an hour of making lunch and backing cookies and brownies, I finally decided it was time to wake Wally to eat. Flash seemed to be serious when he told me to be sure to feed him a lot.

I laughed at how that made him sound like a puppy. As I walked into the living room I couldn't help but wonder where Conner and M'gan went but then I shuddered at the thought that they were probably making out somewhere. I froze when I saw that the couch where I had previously left the small Kid Flash, was empty. I turned walked towards the zeta beams calling for him as I walked through the cave. As I passed the training room I heard crying.

"Wally?" I asked as I walked in and gasped.

The rack that held the practice bows, and other weapons was knocked over and among the mess was Wally crying his eyes out a small cut above his eyebrow and a scrape on his chin.

When he saw me he immediately ran to me colliding with my legs so hard that I fell on my but as he cried.

My eyes softened as I slowly sat up and took his chin in my hand studying the damage done.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess" he blubbered looking over at the items on the floor. "I was lookin for you"

I smiled at him "it's okay, I'll clean it later but now let's get you cleaned up and then you can eat okay?" I whispered softly to him as he finally started to calm and his sobs turned to sniffles.

"From now on though don't wonder off on your own, and try to walk." I stressed the word walk as I picked him up. His head immediately was laying on my shoulder as he curled into me.

For a second I couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would be like if Wally and I had a son together. The thought made me stop in my tracks and shake my head.

"Pretty Mis?" Wally said getting my attention causing me to walk again,

I quickly got out a first aid kit placing a bandaid on his cut after cleaning the blood then cleaned the scrape on his chin. They were both already beginning to heal because of his fast healing.

"Food now?" He asked his eyes lighting up.

I smiled at him and picked him up setting him on the floor taking his hand in mine. I set him at the table and set sandwiches In front of him along with some fruit and a glass of apple juice.

"Don't eat to fast or your stomach will be upset." I scolded after he started to shovel the food into his mouth.

He slowed and when he was down and pouted looking at me I rolled my eyes placing some cookies in front of him. He ate them as well and sighed.

"I like you" he beamed at me "you nice, and pretty"

I smiled back at him as I ruffled his hair taking his plate and putting it in the sink.

The rest of the day we busied ourselves with playing games and watching tv. And of course eating.

"Isn't it time for you to go home?" M'gan asked as she finally appeared around nine.

"Yeah I guess it is." I stood holding a sleeping Wally, M'gan followed me to his room where I laid him down placing the small teddy bear next to him and being sure the night light was plugged in as well as a monitor sitting next to the bed on the nightstand. I handed M'gan the other monitor as we walked out.

"Call of anything happens okay?" I yawned out as I walked to the beams.

"Don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper hopefully the change of age won't change that." She sighed and hugged me as I left.

When I arrived home I quickly showered then flopped onto my bed falling asleep. About two hours later I was awoken my my phone.

"What?" I answered still half asleep,

"He's asking for you, I can't get him to stop and go back to sleep, I think he's scared" M'gan said I could here a crying Wally on the other end of the phone and I sighed.

"I'll be there in a few."

I shoved my feet into my boots and pulled my hair up leaving a note for my mom not bothering to change out of my pajamas. Getting to the cave Everything was quit except for the faint sound of crying.

Wally was sitting on his bed his crying was more of a hiccuping from how hard it was. My heart broke at the sight as M'gan looked scared and nervous.

"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed as I walked in "I think he had a nightmare," she whispered as she quickly left leaving me with him and i formers watching her leave.

"Pretty Mis?" Wally asked his crying slowing to just silent tears.

"You cry an awful lot kid." I said then frowned when I saw the frown on his face and the hurt in his eyes,

"I'm sorry." He sniffled trying to wipe his eyes.

Sitting next to him I pulled him closer and ran my fingers through his hair lightly feeling him relax.

"You were gone." He mumbled softly his voice becoming heavy with sleep.

"I went home." I yawned

"No, in the dream, the alien" he mumbled before I felt his breathing become deep as he fell asleep.

The frown on my face deepened

"Aliens?" I whispered softly to my self. Then I remembered the training exercise a few weeks ago. M'gan said Wally was hurt but I didn't know he had nightmares about my death? Maybe it was just because of the age change. Or maybe something else? I sighed closing my eyes.

"Leave it for tomorrow." I mumbled my eyes closing as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Pretty Mis, wake up! In hungry!" I groaned and blinked my eyes opened seeing the toddler Wally.

His smile widened when he saw I was awake "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

Slowing sitting up I stretched before going over to the bag of clothes.

"Can you get dressed on your own?" I asked him and he frowned

"Duh! I'm Four! I'm a big boy!" He said jumping off the bed as I handed him a small pair of jeans and of course a bright yellow t-shirt.

"I'll be waiting outside then we can get food."

He nodded as I walked out closing the door and going to my room to change into some of the extra clothes I left in my room at the cave. Walking out Wally was just finishing slipping on his shirt when I found him then he smiled at me proudly before taking my hand as we walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I lifted him up to one of the bar stools around the island in the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" He shouted ten frowned "no french toast and bacon! With eggs!"

"I'll make it all then." I gave him a small smile he beamed back.

Soon we were both eating mountains of food when I finished and he was still going I figured now would be a good time to bring up the nightmare.

"Wally, do you want to tell me about the nightmare you had last night?" I whispered softly. He glanced up from his food his green eyes turning sad.

"I have it all da time." He sighed "it really not fun"

I frowned "all the time?"

He nodded taking a big bite of a pancake syrup dribbling down his chin. I picked up a napkin and wiped it noticing the scrape from yesterday was gone. I pulled the bandaid off about his eyebrow and saw that ow was just a small pink faded line now.

"I'm glad you came back. I really like you and your fun! Can we go to the park today! Or the beach! Yeah let's go to the beach!" He yelled excitedly as his body started to vibrate again.

I smiled "we can do that" I nodded standing taking all the empty plates and setting them into the sink. I saw a note on the fridge reading that the rest of the team was called for a mission and I was voted to watch Wally.

Turning I saw Wally had managed to get down and was now missing again, I frowned walking towards his bedroom happy to see that he was just there and changed into his swim suit. I quickly changed into my grabbing the suntan lotion from the bathroom then we walked outside. Before he had the chance to run off I made sure to grab him and put sun tan lotion on him, I could only imagine how he would burn without it. The face he made as I applied it was hilarious all pouty and disgusted.

He ran off splashing into the water after that.

"Don't go to far out!"

"Okay!" He yelled back a smiled on his face soon he frowned though

"Come on Pretty Mis!" He shouted stomping his foot. I sighed standing and walking into the cold water. Soon we were having a splash war.

A little later we were walking out of the water and he was running around collecting shells.

"Ow!" He yelled and I sighed

"How accident prone are you?" I mumbled as I saw him sitting in the sand a pout on his face sucking on his wounded finger. I kneeled down "you okay?" I took his hand and saw the small cut from a sharp shell.

I leaned down and kissed it "better?"

His face turned pink causing me to laugh

"Yeah, better."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Artemis POV

The day on the beach was both relaxing and tiring. Wally as always was a bundle of crazy energy. He tried to contain his speed but normally he would start running and then trip or run into something.

After awhile he didn't cry when he hurt himself just seemed to shrug it off and get up and walk it off. It made me wonder if he was that way normally as well.

"Okay Wally, how about we get you dressed and go out to eat okay?" I picked him up along with everything else.

"Can we get cake?" He asked excited and I smiled

"Of course."

When he finished changing he sighed and sat on the bed holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling so I could tie the sneakers going onto his feet.

"My tummy hurts." He mumbled "always hurts." A tear leaked from his eye and I wiped it quickly

"Are you sick? Do you not feel good?" I asked quickly feeling his head with the back of my hand.

"No" he shook his head red hair flopping into his eyes "hungry"

Just as he said that his stomach let out a long growl as he sniffled curling a little.

"Don't worry, we are going to eat now okay?" I picked him up and tucked his head under my chin. "For now just take a nap okay?" I rubbed his back.

I immediately felt guilty for all the times I had yelled at him for eating so much. I didn't know it was like this, that it hurt.

Wally's breathing deepened as we made our way out of the cave and towards a diner near the harbor. I found a place I knew had food suitable for children and that wouldn't be to crowded not wanting to draw attention to the child who could eat a house. I carefully woke him and sat him in a booster seat.

After ordering the whole kids menu for Wally, then a grilled cheese for me I started to help Wally color the paper mat for kids. An hour and a half later I was waiting patiently for Wally to finish his triple chocolate cake.

Getting back to the cave it was still empty and Wally had fell asleep again. I set him down on the bed then walked to the living room laying down setting the monitor on the table next to me before I took a deep breath and drifted to sleep.

Waking up later I felt a weight on my stomach and looked up to see Wally sitting on me holding a marker.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I wanted to draw but I couldn't find paper so I asked The bird and he said I could use you"

"The bird?" There was a camera flash and I turned seeing robin with a camera cackling as he ran off "you are so dead robin!" I stood Wally fell back onto his but on the couch with a 'oomph' soon I was passed by a little blur and there was a crash.

"Ouch! Wally! Stop!" I walked I tot the hallway and started laughed at Wally beating robins back with his small fist.

"You made Pretty Mis mad!" He yelled as I walked over and picked him up and robin rolled over.

"It's okay Wally, I'm fine." I laughed as he smiled at me

"I caught the bad guy like flash!"

"I know good job" I laughed and tickled his belly as robin stood I handed Wally to him

"I'm going to go wash this marker off my face"

I walked to the bathroom and laughed at the face in the mirror. There was a mustache on my upper lip and little lightning bolts all over the place and 'Pr3ty Mis" obviously Wally's not the best speller at four.

I scrubbed the marker off and then walked to the kitchen where everyone was sitting and M'gan was making food. When Wally saw me he smiled and lifted his arms so I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"How was the mission?"

"Okay, we saw sportsmaster and Cheshire and overheard they are going to be back at the wear house to pick up something on Friday. Hopefully Wally will be fixed by then."

Robin cackled at the last part

"The spell should wear off by then!" Zatanna pouted.

"What are they moving?"

"We don't know, we figured Friday we would find out." Kaldur said as M'gan set the plates.

"Are you going home tonight?" She asked looking at me

"No!" Wally yelled eyes wide dropping the fork he had "I don't want you to go!" He said pouting and looking at me

"Don't worry I'll stay" I laughed as he smiled and continued eating

"Good his crying last night was awful." Conner frowned.

Going to bed that night was easy Wally was asleep in a matter of seconds after he took a bath. I had him leave his bathing suit on during it, I didn't think when he was older he would appreciate me seeing him completely naked.

I fell asleep shortly after taking a deep breath and breathing in the scent that was just Wally which smelled like fresh and and peppermint.

"Artemis? Arty, hey beautiful wake up"

I groaned "shut up Wally" I said then gasped sitting up and looked at "Wally?" I asked starring into the eyes of a teen Wally.

"Yeah," he laughed "you know it's nice to be tall again, I could finally reach the brownies without asking" he laughed s he handed me a brownie.

I sat up as we are the brownies quietly when I finished I went to leave to head to my room

"No, you can stay." He grabbed my hand pulling me back down onto the bed. "Just in case the spell comes back or whatever." He mumbled his face turning as red as his hair.

"Yeah, of course."

Laying down I relaxed at the feeling of his warm body next to mine.

I could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Artemis POV

The next day I woke up from the best possible sleep I had ever had. I felt small puffs of air being breathed on the back of my neck and weight around my waist. Yawning I rolled over smiling when I saw Wally.

His face was peaceful, his hair sticking up at odd angles all over. I tried not to stare to long at his naked chest, I could tell he was definitely working out more then usual.

He yawned and his green eyes blinked open "morning," he mumbled stretching his voice scratchy.

"You could've at least worn a shirt to bed Baywatch." I smirked trying not to laugh at how his face flushed.

"I get uncomfortable when I wear to much when I sleep." He mumbled shrugging and standing.

"You don't get cold? I mean you only have a sheet on your bed, and you sleep half naked it doesn't get cold in the winter?" I frowned standing along with him stretching.

"No, my body temperature is so high normally I'm dying of heat stroke in the middle of the night." He laughed "I don't mind it, it helps with missions when we go some place cold and I really don't notice except at night when I'm sitting still and my mind isn't distracted."

I watched him pull jeans on over his boxers and then a shirt on. His stomach growled but he seemed to ignore it as he got dressed.

"You said it hurts." I mumbled crossing my arms

"What hurts?" He frowned pulling on socks then sneakers almost falling over, "being hot? It's nothing I can't handle."

"No stupid, being hungry." I blurted out and frowned at my lack of tactics. "Before you said that it always hurts does it?"

He sighed placing his hand on his stomach "sure, occasionally I get awful hunger pains. When they first started happening I was freaked out but Flash said it comes with the hero thing. So I stopped complaining and learned to live with it."

"What's it feel like? I mean I've had hunger pains before but they never made me cry as a kid."

"I did not cry!" He shouted crossing his arms.

"Oh please you cried every time you did something," I rolled my eyes crossing my arms as well.

He sighed sitting on the bed "it's like getting a knife stabbed into your gut constantly. And at times it can be crippling but like I said. I've learned to live with it." He frowned "don't tell the rest of the team okay? They don't need to know."

"Of course:" I sat next to him "I am sorry though about all the times I yelled at you for eating so much,"

He laughed and shrugged "it's okay I'm sure we both have a lot to be sorry for, and thanks by the way for taking care of me while I was small."

I smiled as his fingers laced through mine, I looked up into his eyes which had a look I had never seen before.

"I should probably go." I stood quickly walking towards the door,

"See you at training?" He stood

"Yeah, I'll be the one waiting to kick your ass" I winked at him.

Getting to my room I leaned on my closed bedroom door and put my hand over my heart where it was pounding.

"I like Wally West." I mumbled a frown on my face as my head quickly started to try and deny it.

After awhile of cleaning my arrows and adding more to the quiver I use for missions I decided that I did not like Wally west it was just a lapse in judgement after seeing him as an adorable toddler.

I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Conversations

' Mind link '

"Speaking"

Artemis POV

The day was now Friday.

Somehow all through the week I managed to avoid Wally no matter how hard he tried to talk to me. If my father ever found out about how I felt about him Wally would surely be dead, that's just something I wasn't willing to risk.

'Everyone hear me?" M'gan asked as we all got into our places at the warehouse.

'Loud and clear'

'Hm'

'You bet babe'

'Yes'

'Affirmative'

All their voices rang through my head and I felt a sense of comfort. Something about tonight had me on edge, but I guess everything involving Cheshire and Sportsmaster always do.

'Artemis, Robin; are you in position?' Kaldurs asked

'Yes, I got the front of the building covered.' I answered from my position on the roof.

'Back is good' Robin said next

'Okay, they have begun to move the crates, the rest of us are going in, no one is to leave or enter the building. Understood?'

'Why is it always understood? Why not just Stood?' Robin asked 'but yeah understood.'

'Got it'

I watched as Kid Flash barely visible in his stealth uniform ran into the doors the force of his speed knocking the old doors off the hinges as I heard superboy blow down the back doors at the same time. Inside I could hear the fighting and a few thoughts from the others as I fired arrows. Mostly trick foam arrows so that when the person is hit a thick hardening foam surrounds their bodies keeping them from moving.

Then I saw Cheshire, I reached back and realized I didn't have any more arrows and cursed. I quickly propelled down the side of the wall with the rope I had set earlier and ran after her.

"Little sister, so good to see you" she said snidely as she sent a round house kick to my head.

"Wish I could say the same" I blocked the kick by grabbing her leg and throwing her cause her to just flip.

"AHHHH" I heard Wally's voice scream in pain before I felt a dull ache in my right leg. The mind like making us feel his pain.

"Sorry sis, looks like dad got your speedster" she snickered

My eyes widened "no" I whispered and turned leaving her and running into the wear house.

My eyes were immediately drawn to Sportsmaster standing over Wally who was writhing in pain on the floor. Everyone else seemed to be holding of to many people and wouldn't make to him anytime soon. I quickly ran to them knocking out anyone who came into my path out of the way as I soon was swinging my bow at my fathers head knocking him off balance.

Before I knew it we were all out fighting and Robin was there helping.

"Your losing your touch baby girl." He laughed as he kneed me in the stomach.

'Artemis' Wallys voice was weak in my head

Superboy finally ran over plowing into my father as he and Robin started to handle him.

"Go to KF, we got this!" Robin yelled and I nodded running over to him.

I kneeled down and started looking over him gasping at the blood pooling around his right leg and the way it was contorted at an odd angle.

"What, what happened?" I breathed looking at his face. His green eyes were masked with pain as his fingers seemed to be grabbing at the dirt to try and distract himself from the pain.

"I was running, he swung whatever the hell it was and hit my leg. I'm pretty sure something shattered. And I don't think it was his bat" he tried to joke but he cried out in pain as he tried to move.

"Don't move okay." I looked around Kaldur and M'gan just finished cuffing any one who was left behind and were soon running or floating over, superboy and Robin were still working on my dad.

"It's starting to heal. Shit!" He cursed as he tried to move again.

"Stop moving! Your hurting yourself!" I yelled at him placing my hands on his chest. Kaldur came over and Wally looked at him.

"You have to re-break it." He demanded "it's healing wrong if you don't do it now it'll be worse for me later." I could see he was gasping for breath "I need you to twist it back in place so it's at least straight"

Kaldur looked worried as he kneeled by his leg "are you sure my friend?" He asked as Wally nodded

Kaldur reached grabbing his leg, I felt Wally's hand slip into mine and I looked at his face he was biting his lip with his eyes closed breathing slowly.

"On three okay?" Kaldur asked just as superboy and Robin walked over. Superboy hugged M'gan as she buried her face in his chest covering her ears and Robin kneeled next to Kaldur cape in hand ready to wrap the newly set leg when Kaldur was done.

"One,two,three"

On three Kaldur twisted Wally's leg a sicking tearing and cracking sound as the healed tissue and bone tour and broke for a second time. Wally didn't scream but his whole body jerked in pain as he started shaking after Kaldur was done and Robin started wrapping the leg.

I looked at Kid Flashes face and saw his lip was bleeding from where he was biting it.

"Robin, contact the league, let them know we have Sportsmaster. M'gan move the Bioship closer. Superboy help me gather the criminals outside and around the warehouse into one area. Artemis stay her with Kid Flash, we will move him when M'gan gets closer with the ship."

I nodded as they all ran off to do their provided task.

Looking back at his face I wiped the blood off his lip gently as he opened his eyes.

"Good going kid klutz." I mumbled and he gave a small shaky smile as I stroked his cheek gently glancing around and seeing no one was around I pulled his cowl down ripping off a piece of fabric from my pants I wiped the sweat and blood off his face.

"Aren't you going to kiss hi better" he mumbled grabbing my wrist to stop my motions.

"What?" I looked into his eyes and then remember back to the tune we were on the beach and he was little. I had kissed the cut on his finger better.

He smiled up at me the pain still him his eyes as I slowly looked around and then leaned down placing my lips directly in his giving a deep kiss which he gladly returned,

"Yeah that's enough to make a guy feel better." He laughed a little then groaned when I put pressure on his rib cage his breathing becoming more labored.

"Wally?" I asked softly.

"He may have gotten a good few punches in."

I frowned and took a knife from my pocket cutting open the side of his uniform gasping at his side where his ribs were, the skin was covered in dark sickly bruises. He started coughing and blood trickled down his chin.

'M'gan! Hurry! We have to get him to the Med Bay! Now!'

I shouted in my head everyone stopped what they were doing and soon Kaldur and superboy were lifting him carrying him to the Bioship.

No one seemed to care that we were leaving the criminals behind unfair fed as we loaded onto the ship. Wally was strapped onto a bed M'gan made and I sat on a chair next to him.

It felt like hours had passed by the time we got to the cave. Wally was gasping for breath as I tried to keep him awake. Getting inside the hanger Black canary and Batman and The Flash were waiting with a stretcher.

As soon as Wally was off the ship he was on the stretcher as Canary pushed him towards the med bay flash in tow. Everyone followed except Batman and Kaldur who were probably going over what had happened.

He was rolled into the room where the surgery was to be done and soon everyone but Canary and Flash were locked out of the room to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid Flash...Literally

by Coly456

idea based off Babies by: VegAndGeeky

I do not own Young Justice or the Characters

Conversations

' Mind link '

"Speaking"

Artemis POV

The screams of pain that were coming from the room Wally was in would haunt my dreams forever.

"Why aren't they giving him morphine!?" I asked frustrated as I heard him scream in pain again.

"His body heats to high, he would burn it right off." Robin mumbled from his spot on the floor his head in his hands.

I looked around at everyone else, Kaldur had arrived a few minutes after the rest of us. M'gan and Conner were sitting on the floor conners arm over her shoulder as she cried softly. Kaldur was standing by them looking at his feet. I stood across them Robin sitting next to me his head in his hands elbows propped on his knees. He looked very much like the young boy he really was at the moment.

Another loud scream sounded from the room causing me to jump and to look at the doors as The Flash walked out.

"What's happening?" Robin asked standing

"His kneecap was shattered, the tissue keeps trying to regrow so Canary has to keep cutting it, and removing bone fragments, the bone is already starting to regrow, which is a very uncomfortable feeling." Flash frowned and tiredly leaned on the wall.

"His ribs?"

"Two cracked on broken, pictured his lung, Canary fixed that first, luckily the puncture wasn't to deep."

Another hour past before Canary walked out.

"All of you go shower and change, Wally is currently sleeping, and I have to move him to another room, he doesn't need to be woken."

We all hesitated before we all agreed and walked towards our rooms.

Getting into my room I immediately grabbed my clothes and walked into my bathroom taking a long hot shower as if trying to wash away the memories of what happened tonight. Wally's screams still echoed through my head.

When I got out of the shower I took the time to blow dry my hair and put it back into its usual pony tail before making my way back to the med bay.

Getting to his room I saw he was awake and everyone was standing around. His right knee was heavily bandaged and propped up his torso also covered in bandages. His face was pale, his lip cute but when he looked over at me as I walked in he smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Nice of you to join the party beautiful." He joked his voice horse most likely from the screaming earlier as well as sleeping.

"Don't be to flattered Kid Klutz just wanted to make sure you didn't die." I said back as I walked closer.

The smile didn't leave his face as I took the chair next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" M'gan asked meekly her voice faint

"I'll be okay," he shrugged grimacing as pain flashed through his eyes "nothing I can't handle,"

Canary walked into the room and frowned crossing her arms.

"I don't believe I told any of you that you were allowed in here. He needs to rest, and he can't do that with you all here."

Once again we left, I watched everyone leave before I snuck behind a corner waiting in the shadows as Black Canary walked out of the room a few minutes later. I waited until I could no longer hear the echo of her foot prints before sneaking back into his room causing him to jump slightly when I touched his hand,

"Damn, I think your better at the Nina thing then Robin," he mumbled as he turned his head lazily to look at me as I sat down.

"I didn't think you'd want to be alone. If you do though I can leave." I bit my lip slightly and he moved his hand from mine tracing his thumb over my lip pulling it from between my teeth.

"No you can stay. Who else is going to kiss me better," he smirked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed and shifted slightly huffing as he moved over.

"Come here beautiful," he said and I stood despite my mind telling me no and crawled in next to him careful not to jostle him as I laid on his good side.

Wally leaned in and his lips met mine and I felt my body automatically relaxed as I ran my fingers through his hair. We kissed for what felt like hours but I'm sure it was only minutes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He sighed his warm breath brushing my cheek.

"Go to sleep Baywatch," I laughed as we moved to get comfortable.

"Night beautiful."

"Night Wally." I whispered back.

I closed my eyes but knew sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, so I waited until I heard his breathing slow and then I opened my eyes and looked at him.

His face was peaceful unless he shifted and I could see his features contort in pain. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was very soft an thick. He snored slightly but I didn't care, anything was better then hearing him scream the way he was earlier.

"Go to sleep Artemis." He mumbled after about an hour.

"I am." I sighed

He turned his head and pecked my lips lightly "I can feel you watching me, close your eyes, you need sleep just as much as I do. Soon the bags under your eyes will have bags of their own."

I rolled my eyes at his corny joke before shifting slightly getting comfortable.

It wasn't long before his body heat surrounded me in comfort and I drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid Flash Literally

By Coly456

I do not own Young Justice or the characters

Artemis

I woke up to a groan of what sounded like pain. Blinking my eyes open I saw Wallys eyes clenched in pain even as he slept. Quickly I stood and pressed a call button that would call Black Canary.

"Arty?" He rasped out and looked over his breathing labored.

"I called Canary, she will be here soon okay." I whispered sitting in the chair instead of the bed.

He gave a small smile but his eyes held the familiar pain I got so used to seeing when he was kid Wally.

"I'm fine beautiful." His voice was soft and if you weren't paying attention it wouldn't sound like he was in pain at all.

"Don't do that with me Wallace West. We may not get alone, and I don't really know what those two kisses were but I know your in pain. I've spent enough time with you the past few days to know your in pain and you need to let someone help."

When I was done I was breathing heavily and Wally was looking wide eyed at me before giving a small chuckle.

"Didn't know you were so worried babe." He smirk cocky before gripping my hand tightly "there's nothing anyone can do at this point. It's healing, and unfortunately for me I can feel every bit of tissue and bone joining back together and it doesn't feel great." He frowned and squeezed my hand a little getting me to look in his eyes.

"There has to be something?" I whispered.

He shook his head and we kept eye contact for a little until the door opened and Canary was there.

I was sent out of the room for a few minutes. I heard him give a small Yelp in pain and I winced starting to wish I hadn't called Canary if she was going to cause him more pain.

When she walked out she smiled at me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to be fine Artemis, his knee just hurts as long as he stays pretty still he will be okay." She whispered before walking away and I quickly went into the room sitting back on the chair.

I didn't say anything thinking he was asleep.

"When I first got my powers, I broke my wrist and my arm." He suddenly broke the silence and I looked up at him as he looked at me his eyes intense.

"I was young, well younger then now and Damn it hurt. I won't lie I cried for hours, and every time my uncle had to re-break a bone and I shouted I saw the look on my parents face and I think they hurt more then me." He frowned

"I don't understand." I mumbled

"I made a decision, I wouldn't show them my pain, ever especially if I was a hero. There's no denying I was clumsy, even more so then I am now. So I learned to hide it, make jokes, pretend."

I listened as he spoke then sat next to him wrapping my arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer his head on my shoulder.

"I just don't want people to worry, not about me." He sighed and I frowned.

"Wally, you almost bled out. You coughed up blood." I frowned "we are all going to worry. Your parents probably worry every day when they see you in your uniform. You shouldn't pretend."

"I don't want to worry them more." He said putting emphasis on the word more.

I let out a huge sigh before kissing his forehead.

"Okay, but don't with me okay? Let me help?" I whispered my cheeks blushing and my voice shaking.

I couldn't be rejected. Not by him, my family was one this but this, this was Wally. The Speedster that someone went through my walls with that Obnoxiously red hair and huge smiling green eyes.

"Okay Arty, for you I can do that." He mumbled as his eyes closed.

I looked to see he was connected to an IV with a lot of medical bags. The largest was tagged 'Morphine' and the drip looked to be dripping a lot faster then a normal morphine dosage. The other bag looked like it could just be liquids.

I watched him sleep throughout the night as he curled the closest he could to me even with the bad leg. As I watched I noticed his eyebrows would furrow often and he had a tendency to chew on his lower lip as his face took on concerned features. The cut on his lip opened from being irritated and I slowly dabbed the blood off with my sleeve before his could drop down his chin.

"Artemis...No..." He mumbled his breathing becoming rushed and his face scrunching.

My mind immediately went to the night he had the night mare about the test we had.

Reaching up I combed his hair with my fingers and whispered in his ear

"I'm Here." I said it over and over until eventually I felt his body relax completely into me and his face relaxing.

I smiled as he finally slept peacefully, eventually I heard footsteps coming down the hall and knew it had to have been morning. I quickly pulled away laying him gently on the pillow.

"Hey Arty." Robin said as he walked in. Even behind his usual shade is could see he hadn't slept by his posture.

"Boy wonder, you didn't get any sleep?" I asked with a smirk.

"Did you." He said back and immediately I knew the bad mood he was in lightened a little.

We all knew him and Wally were honorary brothers, and the few months I worked with Robin I noticed how attached he was to all of us. And how serious he always took it when one of us was hurt.

"Did he sleep all night?" He whispered looking over at the sleeping red head.

"No, Canary came and hooked him up to IVs, I think they are giving him enough morphine to put to sleep a heard of wild mustangs." I tried to joke but I knew that meant it was bad.

"Canary told Batman and Flash that he has to have another surgery today, to make sure everything's coming back right. Most people with a shattered Kneecap never walk let alone run the same again." Robin said trying to keep his voice soft. I could hear the underlying worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Wally can handle it, and besides speedsters heal much different. Don't worry."

For some reason I don't think the last good worry was for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid Flash Literally

By Coly456

I do not own Young Justice or the characters

Artemis POV

The next week was brutal. If I wasn't training -mostly to let off steam- I was watching Wally. Canary had to do two more surgery a before his knees was back together, and now he has permission to walk with a crutch. The first time he tried he fell and the scream of pain he let out as his knee hit the floor still sent rivers of ice water through my veins.

Now I stayed next to him whenever he walked. I'm not sure where this sudden connection came from with him, it just seemed that after seeing him as such a young child and so vulnerable, that now he wasn't so annoying. Of course we still argued come on its me and Baywatch, kid mouth, kid idiot.

Artemis and Wally.

That's just who we are I guess.

I let out a deep sigh and I felt Wally squeeze my hand as we sat on the beach. Him needing to get up and walk and me needing fresh air this was the perfect place to be.

"Watcha thinking about beautiful?" He said and I've noticed recently that even though M'gan and Zatanna were called babe I was always beautiful and I couldn't help but smile when he said it.

"Nothing really. Just your recovery." I mumbled looking down at his leg. His knee was swollen and there was a long clean pink scar going down the center.

"I'm fine I told you. Just sore, I'll be back in action before you know it." He said and I knew he wasn't being completely true. He barely put weight on his leg anymore and he hasn't used his super-speed in a while.

"Yes I know. But don't rush okay? I don't want you doing any more damage." I whispered as he leaned closer and smirked.

"Are you worried Arty?" He teased and I slapped his arm.

"No!" I shouted and he chuckled causing me to smile.

Soon I felt the familiar feeling of his warm lips pressed against mine and instantly I leaned in my arms going around his neck his one hand on my bare waist the other holding us so we wouldn't fall.

Before it got to far I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"You always do that. Why?" He asked and I frowned.

"What do you mean." I said glancing at his forest green eyes.

"You always pull away. Like your ashamed of me." He frowned

"It's just. My family won't approve." I lied smoothly and I saw his eyes flash dangerously.

"Why? Because I'm not some criminal assassin?" He yelled and I gasped.

"Yes Artemis, I know about your family okay? I know that that man who did this-" he gestured to his damaged body "is your father and that Cheshire is your sister. I know your mom is also a retired criminal. And it hasn't changed that your very important to me." He said his voice angry and hurt.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Sportsmaster called you baby girl, I asked robin what he knew. Eventually he told me." Wally frowned "I figured eventually you would trust me enough to tell me but, I guess I was wrong."

He sighed running a hand through his wild hair and looking out at the ocean.

"I didn't want you to think I was anything like them. Or a mole. I hide my past because I'm not proud of it. Except my mother she's worked hard to turn her life around." I kept my eyes on him but he never moved "look at what he did to you and he didn't even know how I felt, if he knows how I feel about you Wally, your dead, or you'll wish you were."

There was a long period of silence before Wally sighed.

"I don't care. Artemis we live a life where getting killed is a very big possibility. I can't pretend I don't Love you. So don't ask me too."

I gasped and his cheeks turned red.

"What?" I whispered

"I didn't want to say it so soon. And it's weird that it took me turning into a toddler and getting my knee smashed to bits to realize how much it's true."

Before I could say anything he continued.

"You were the only one I felt safe with when that spell went horribly wrong, everything calmed me, your raspy voice, the smell of your shampoo, your heartbeat when I slept. Then when my knee got shattered all I could think about was you, wanting you to kiss it and make it all better and for a brief second it worked."

"Wally you can't mean all that, it was adrenaline or, or something" I said in disbelief.

"No! Your my Spitfire Artemis. The one who puts me in my place but doesn't slow me down. I love you and I'll spend every day until I die proving it I sw-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips with his sending us both down onto the sandy floor kissing him like never before. When I pulled away we were both breathless and he had a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared back into mine.

"I don't know if I'll be any good at whatever it is we are, and I can't say it back right now but I can say that I've never felt like this before." I mumbled as he cupped my cheek kissing me tenderly afterwards.

"Well, as your boyfriend, I'm willing to wait." He said "if that's what you want?"

I thought for a moment then felt my face break out into a grin. And

"Yes, I would love that." I said back kissing him softly.

Maybe Kid Flash being turned into a literal kid, wasn't a bad thing after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Check out my new story on Wattpad please :)

my. /UiNb/QocrcCij5z


End file.
